clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurts Like Heaven
The twelfth episode of Season 2. Summary Angel starts to realize she doesn't know her father very well at all when she digs into the past. Will what she finds make her actually scared of him? Meanwhile, Jeremy decides to throw a wild party, but some horrible news might make this host lose it and Devon goes to the party looking for friends, but might leave with enemies. Main Plot Angel digs deep into her family's past to find out the truth behind her father's lies. Is not knowing better than knowing at all? Sub Plot Jeremy realizes his high school experience is getting close to ending and wants to throw a rager before he graduates. When he overhears a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear, will the new knowledge push him over the edge? Third Plot Devon is sick of being an outcast and wants to fit in with his peers, so he goes to the rager. Will his presence just upset everyone instead? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hurts Like Heaven" by Coldplay. *Jamie loses her virginity to Jeremy in this episode. *This marks the first appearance of Troy Steele. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem Supporting Cast *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jacqueline Macinnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'David Tennant' as Frank O'Brian *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jeremy: This is going to be the party of the year! THIS Devon: I came here trying to improve my image…but that sure didn’t happen. (Liam and Tim both chug down beer) WILL Jamie: He has to find out sometime! Julia: But not now! Jeremy: Find out what? (Julia looks nervous) BE Angel: I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about him… (Troy holds up a bag of weed) THE Trey: This is getting way out of hand! Jeremy: Then you deal with it! (Jeremy pushes Trey) PARTY Leah: It’s a party, there needs at least one crazy drunk. (Caylee rolls her eyes and splashes her beer on someone) NO ONE Liam: Is it possible for a rager to get too crazy? Ken: If it is, then this is a prime example! WILL Isaac: Man, calm down! Jeremy: How can I calm down?! (Jamie starts booing and everyone joins in) FORGET Sophie: I hate you for getting us into this. Angel: I need to take this bitch down. Danielle: Okay, but you’re going down along with her. (Angel picks up a phone) Angel: 911…I need help… NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Hurts Like Heaven.jpg Hlh2.jpg Hlh3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Devon: "Watch out bud, I’m coming for you…" *Angel: ": More clues from the mystery of who my dad is screwing!" *Jarrod: "We’re not your charity friends, okay kid?" *'Tamara': "This is MY house and I’m not going to let some kindergartener from hell disrespect me on MY property." *Julia: "You know what, screw it! Jeremy, I’m pregnant with your baby. I have been for about 2 months and pretty soon I’m not going to be able to see my feet. You might as well just find out now!" *Jeremy: "YOU’RE A STUPID MAN WHORE WHO KNOCKS GIRLS UP!" *Isaac: "What are we, the designated drivers, minus the driving part?" *Angel: "Dad, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off fucking at 15 year old slut bunny you were talking to?!" *Jeremy: "I don’t want to be a father, I don’t want to go to college and be an adult, I don’t want to keep making mistakes, but I fucking keep making them!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_212:_Hurts_Like_Heaven Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Angel Plots Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Devon Plots